The Doctor's In
by DarkWolvenHeart
Summary: My friend had to visit the doctors and well i thought it'd be funny to see Natsu and Gray go through the same thing my friend and i go through to get her to the doctors.


Hey everybody I'm so sorry for not posting in so long! Today was the last day of school and finals are over! I have been wanting to write for a while but homework, family issues, and well shit happened as it always does. The story is dedicated to my friend Ashley she hates the doctors and we have to do this every time. Love you Ash! Anyways enough of my rambling here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did Natsu and Gray would be in a relationship, and would kick even more ass!

_Italics_= thoughts

Normal= words/speech

Natsu had to admit he hated a lot of things his annoying older brother Zeref, chores, those who tried to hurt his family and the guild, and especially the doctors. The doctors were so horrible he had to sit there and wait for hours even when they clearly said it was at that certain time not three hours later. Natsu sighed in frustration and continued to lay on his bead head on his arms. Soon he grew bored and rolled on the bed getting tangled within the sheets. He looked to the clock to see it was almost six in the morning and he was supposed to be ready by now. He turned over and shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Gray walked out on the streets the lights still brightly lit even though it was half past six. He sighed and looked up to see the sky was still dark and the sun hadn't risen yet. He continued walking until he reached the edge of town and walked into a small wooded area. He glanced around wary; he didn't want to get jumped by a person or animal. He looked up suddenly when he saw a small house blending with the surrounding wood. He smirked and turned the knob of the door. The door opened without resistance, gray shook his head. _When's that idiot going to learn to lock his door? _Gray walked into the house making sure to lock the door behind him. He walked to Natsu's room and saw him lying there, asleep. Gray smirked and clenched his fists and brought one down onto Natsu's head. He heard Natsu yelp in pain and smirked then frowned yelling. "What the hell are you doing you dumb idiot?!" Natsu rubbed his head and looked at his hand to check if he was bleeding and then looked up confused at Gray who was staring back at him with a frown. "Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about." Gray said stern foot tapping on the wood floors. Natsu stared at him wearing a blank face. "I really don't know what you're talking about?" Natsu said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "You're supposed to be going to the doctors!" Gray yelled irritated that Natsu forgot. "Nope. I'm not going!" Natsu crossed his arms and turned away a frown on his face. Gray stood there for a few seconds thinking if he heard Natsu right. _"You're not going… oh hell no."_ Gray smirked and grabbed Natsu around the waist and lifted him up off the ground. "H-hey let me go!" Natsu looked down to see gray smirking at him an evil glint in his eyes. Natsu tried to push away from Gray afraid of what he was going to do.

One minute he was sitting on the floor, next he's lifted into the air and now he's sitting on the bus back home with bandages all over his arm and one on his left cheek. "You know you deserve all those bandages." Gray stated looking straight ahead not caring about Natu's evil glare he was sending his way. "What kind of a doctor says "it's only a little shot" and pulls out the hell raiser of all needles?!" Natsu cried out hysterically causing the other riders to give them both weird looks. Natsu ducked his head and blushed while Gray looked down at him with a "that's what you get" face. When they finally reached Natsu's house they both walked in and slumped onto the couch. "I hate the doctors." Natsu sighed staring up at the ceiling. "And I hate taking you to the doctors." Gray chuckled and turned his head to look at Natsu with a smile. Natsu looked back at him and blushed. "What?!" Natsu pouted while Gray laughed at his face. "Nothing you just look so cute." Gray smirked and ruffled his hair. Natsu ducked and glared childishly at Gray smirking. They both sat there leaning on each other's shoulders and fell asleep silly grins on their faces hands intertwined.

The end! Thanks for reading, the last part me and Ashley lay on each other's shoulders and watch funny shows like Ridiculousness or Cartoon Network. Well thanks again for reading! I promise next time I won't take so long to post stories! Dark is out!


End file.
